yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mewn/guide
Component Locations 'Television' Teleport to Lokergon 2. Go straight to the left and interact with the TV surrounded by seaweed. 'Jealousy' Teleport to Lokergon 2. Go left and enter the mouth. Go up to the Inside Maze. Follow the directions in the picture below and interact with the red NPC. Go down and interact with the bouncing NPC. 'Lonliness' Teleport to Lokergon 1. Go left a bit and down. Enter the building. Interact with the girl. Go south-east and enter the large castle. Enter the doorway to the right. Enter the north door. Enter the doorway to the left. Enter the north door. Enter the doorway to the right. Enter the north door. Make your way along the winding path. When the path splits to the right near the top, go right and interact with the girl at the end of it. 'Sound' Teleport to Lokergon 1. Go up a bit and left. Enter the building. Go up through the doorway then go right across the walkway. Enter the doorway to the restaurant. Wait for the NPCs to move away from the stairs then go down them. Interact with the banjo-playing NPC. 'Propellor' Teleport to Lokergon 3. Find and interact with the blue and black object. 'Motherboard' From where you get the Sound Component, go right. Interact with the electronic device on the wall. 'Wireless Router' Teleport to Lokergon 3. Go down and right and interact with a stick jutting out of a rock to the Smile Maze. Follow the directions in the picture below and interact with the green object. 'Coneflower' Teleport to Lokergon 1. Go up a bit and left. Enter the building. Go up through the doorway then go right across the walkway. There's a random chance that a creature wearing a crown will spawn in the water. Interact with them. In the Ghost Forest, find and interact with each pink and yellow ghost. You should eventually reach a small area with a flower. Interact with the flower. 'Calculator' Teleport to Lokergon 3. Go down and right and interact with a stick jutting out of a rock to the Smile Maze. Follow the directions in the picture below. Step on and interact with the top of the lamp-post to the Town. Go down and interact with any one of the NPCs. 'Gold' Teleport to Lokergon 1. Go up a bit and left. Enter the building. Go up through the doorway then go right across the walkway. Enter the doorway to the restaurant. There's a random chance that a NPC will be standing in front of the bar. Interact with them. Find and interact with the golden egg. 'Gasoline' From where you get the Jealousy' Component', head down and follow the winding path to the Sheep plains. Head south and interact with a bright-colored NPC to make the screen tint. Go south-east and wait for the NPC to move away from the house's entrance then go inside. Go up through the doorway. Interact with the object in the bottom-left corner of the room. 'Ambitions' From where you get the Calculator Component, go south-east and interact with the tentacled creature to NegaTown. Go north-west and interact with another tentacled creature. Find and interact with the girl. 'Love' From where you get the Gold Component, Find and interact with the robot. In the Apple Factory, go: Down, Right, Up, Right, Up, Right, Down and Right. Go up through the doorway and interact with the robot spacemen. Ending Collect all of the Components and teleport back to your ship. Maps MewnInsideMaze.PNG|Inside Maze MewnSmileMaze.png|Smile Maze Category:Walkthroughs